Primera vez
by La leche de mi apa
Summary: Gou matsouka la chica a que ama demasiado los músculos...¿le podrá interesar algo más que no sea eso?
1. Chapter 1

**Primera vez.**

Prologo

Ese año habían hecho las cosas muy diferentes desde que mi hermano y sus amigos salieron de la preparatoria,deje de estar mucho tiempo con ellos y solo me quedaba nagisa, rei, momo y ai pero se sentía extraño, algo faltaba, claro el equipo de iwatobi se unieron varios eso nos puso muy feliz,pero extrañábamos a haru y makoto claro haru se hizo novio de mi querido hermano y makoto se hizo de sousuke, estos últimos son muy lindos, una de las mejores parejas, bueno volviendo al tema, todas las competencias de deportes se aran en un nuevo lugar ubicado en Japon "Osaka" para ser exacta, por lo que sabía entrarían muchas escuelas en diferentes categorías, Baloncesto, Tenis, Voleibol, Fútbol, etc. claro nos dio curiosidad el deporte de baloncesto ya que según rei era muy hermosa, ¿Quien diría que gracias a esto me enamoraría de algo que no fueran músculos?

* * *

 **Yo se que es super pequeño pero no se ese seria un intento a prologo(?),para que sepan es yuri, jaja no estoy acostumbrada a esto pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda.**


	2. Chapter 2

Primera vez.

Capítulo 1.

Ya hacia un tiempo que makoto y haru se habían ido de el pequeño pueblo de iwatobi para cumplir sus sueños,claramente haru se había ido a Australia junto con rin,resultó que ellos querían cumplir su sueño juntos claro estaba después de convertirse en novios durante las finales es lo que querían de futuro,justamente otra pareja se hizo en esos mismos días Sousuke y makoto nadie sabe como es que lograron conjeniar pero ya que Sousuke no podría volver a nadar por destrozarse el hombro decidió entrar a la universidad de tokyo y estudiar para convertirse en profesor de natación al igual que su apuesto novio de cabello castaño,al final sólo quedaron Rei,nagisa y gou.

-Rei,nagisa apresurense sólo faltan ustedes,rayos desde que son pareja no se percatan de todo lo demás,por suerte se ah concentrado en mejorar sus tiempos-cierta pelirroja desia esto mientras hacia un lindo puchero-

-Tranquilizante gou-chan no llegamos tarde,pero no entiendo porque nos haces ver esto,no tiene nada que ver con la natación-claro el rubio lo desia con alegría mientras no soltaba el agarre de la mano de su novio-

-Nagisa-kun no hagas enojar a gou-san,además el baloncesto es un deporte muy hermoso,ya empezará hacia que sentemonos y no veamoslo-dicho esto le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su novio,como respuesta el rubio lo abrazo.

-Cielos que linda pareja son-mientras suspiraba y ponía atención la pelirroja se percató de una joven,polirosa aproximadamente de su edad estaba como entrenadora! De un equipo muy fuerte,como era posible eso? Pero trató de no darle tanta importancia lo siguiente que supo fue que en lugar de prestarle atención al partido,se la paso observando a cierta pelirosa,sus amigos le informaban que había terminado el partido pero ella no los escuchaba cuando de repente a nagisa se le ocurrió darle un golpe y gritarle-

-Kou! Ya término el partido,que te sucede? -el rubio se sentía extraño,no sabía que le sucedía a su amiga o que captaba su atención,acaso extrañaba a sus amigos? A su hermano?

-Al percatarse de lo que el rubio le estaba haciendo y diciendo dio un pequeño brinco y ocasionó un poco de ruido-Nagisa! No me asustes de esa forma-cuanfo volvio la mirada a la joven de antes se dio cuenta que esta la estaba observando con un sonrisa,al verla de tal manera no pudo evitar sonrojarse,acto siguiente ...salir corriendo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las finales habían terminado,iwatobi haciéndole honor a su nombre términaron obteniendo el segundo lugar en todo,claro después de esto la escuela les organizó una fiesta por tanto esfuerzo,los felicitaron,y en sus caras se marcaba la expresión de alegría

-cierto día gou decidió ir al centro comercial,comprar algunos trajes de baño y cosas por el estilo,después de todo ella igual que el mayor de los matsouka amaba nadar,se encaminó a la sección de ropa,lo que vio la desconcertó ... Una melena pelirosa estaba justamente frente a ella,creyó que era meta coincidencia pero en ese momento esta se volteo y la mira por determinado tiempo,analizándola de pies a cabeza,acto seguido comenzó a presentarse.

-Hola mi nombre es Satsuki Momoi,cual es el tuyo? -Procedido de una hermosa y encantadora sonrisa.

-A... Mi... -Esto era extraño,ella se sentía muy nerviosa en presencia de esa peculiar joven-M- Matsouka Gou!

-lo dijo casi gritando

-Gou... Eh? Tienes un muy lindo nombre,de igual forma tu cabello es hermoso -Otra sonrisa de esas? Gou estaba apuntó de derretirse con eso-

-Aah... g-gracias ... -era evidente la joven pelirroja tenía la cara roja como un tomate..

Esta sensación era diferente... Quien creería que eso le pasaría del diario? O cada vez que veía a la joven pelirosa.


End file.
